Una mañana cualquiera en Japón
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un departamento pequeño pero despacioso, las costumbres de ir descalzas como en lidiar con la comida local eran motivos comunes y corrientes que denotaban su felicidad Yuri sutil Candy x Annie Basada en la canción Tú y yo en Sakurambo de los Panchos


La luz de las primeras auroras del día golpeaban la habitación iluminando un cuarto pequeño pero espacioso, una pequeña cama matrimonial que más que cama parecía una manta grande y extendida, una pequeña mesa de noche con un despertador encima y una baranda donde colgaban un uniforme de colegio como un uniforme de enfermera. Al otro lado había un pequeño balcón donde están colgadas unas prendas mientras que al frente estaba un pequeño televisor de pantalla plana en un pequeño estande.

La pareja que habitaba en la cama eran una rubia de cabello ondulado como frondoso que le llegaba a un poco debajo de los hombros, era de un rubio brillante, dos coletas altas. La mencionada abraza entre sus brazos a una pelinegra de cabello largo como liso que se regocija entre el pecho de la rubia. La joven de pronto abre sus ojos mostrando unos azules profundos y en menos de nada se levanta para ver la hora, son las 5 de la mañana.

La ojiazul de piel pálida se rasca la nuca debido al sueño que tuvo, en menos de nada mueve sutilmente el hombro de la rubia ya que tiene que ir a trabajar la cual se voltea mientras se abriga con la cobija, pero la pelinegra no se queda atrás ya que se acerca encima de ella para besarle la mejilla pero la rubia seguía dormida hasta se cubrió dentro de la cobija.

La joven decide ir con tal de despertarla pero en menos de nada sucumbe en la posición de abajo mientras la rubia de cabello brillante frondoso la mirada con unos verdes vivos y unas pecas que se dibujaban en su nariz, al parecer como siempre la rubia fingía que estaba dormida.

Ambas chicas sonríen mientras acercan sus rostros de manera lenta y es ahí donde comienzan una seguidilla de besos, la pelinegra rodea el cuello de la rubia pecosa mientras ésta rodeaba su cintura y en menos de nada siguen con su pequeña ronda de besos diciendo como fue su noche. La cosa cambió cuando la rubia besaba de manera sutil el cuello de la chica pálida que suspiraba al sentir ese estimulo sea en su cuello como en su omoplato que la sentía hervir en una hoguera mientras entrelaza las manos con las de su amada.

Una vez más vuelven a besarse mientras se rodean mutuamente, la ojiazul decide poner una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de la ojiverde la cual acepta mientras afianza su mano izquierda sobre la muñeca de su amada. Después de eso ambas se levantan al instante, era lo típico de siempre ya que habían ropas tiradas en el suelo o encima del futón.

La pelinegra usaba una ropa interior de un sostén verde con detalles negros lo mismo y una pantaloneta blanca, la rubia en cambio usaba una camiseta negra con inscripciones rojas y unas pantys rojas que remarcaban su lado íntimo, con un corazón blanco inscrito en pleno centro. En pocas palabras tuvieron lo que hacen dos personas a solas en las noches.

En eso la pelinegra se pone una bata larga azul celeste y sus pantuflas mientras la rubia solo se ponía unas bermudas blancas e iba descalza, cosa por la cual la ojiazul regaña a la pecosa pellizcándole las mejillas aunque la ojiverde se ríe ante aquello, luego se rasca la nuca sintiéndolo pero se va descalza al baño.

Ahora ambas están turnándose para ir al ofuro o baño nipón, la rubia se está cepillando los dientes en el lavamanos y luego de unos minutos estaba en el sanitario que era un cuarto aparte, de hecho es común en Japón que el baño tenga dos cuartos, uno donde se usa para lavar la ropa y otro donde se podía bañarse como hacer las necesidades. La rubia se sienta en pequeño asiento redondo mientras decide usar una regadera cuya agua se esparce sobre su cuerpo desnudo, a su frente estaba un espejo junto con los shampoos y jabones, a su lado estaba una pequeña bañera a la cual se metió, era caliente gracias al pequeño regulador.

Ahora la pecosa de cabello brillante está en la cocina preparando los dos desayunos mientras la pelinegra estaba sentada en la mesa con el uniforme puesto ya que la joven estudia en una preparatoria de la ciudad, a unas cuadras de su apartamento. La pelinegra dado sus modales refinados se acostumbra adecuadamente a la forma de comer en un japonés pero la rubia le cuesta usar los palillos, sólo tomaba el rollo de sushi pero nunca trataba de comer el arroz aunque para la ojiazul cuando se trataba de adecuarse en comida nipona le resultaba graciosa cuando la rubia le costaba acostumbrarse a algunas cosas japonesas.

Cuando comía un rollo de sushi le parecía haber visto a un hámster devorarse todo el rollo sobre todo con las mejillas infladas o cuando trataba de comerse el ramen o el arroz, era chistoso cuando se llevaba unos cuantos fideos a su boca y en menos de nada los arrastraba a su aparato digestivo o cuando trataba de comer con los palillos de forma chistosa… Siempre le causaba la impresión de ver a un torpe protagonista de un shonen.

Ahora la rubia tenía puesta su uniforme de enfermera ya que trabajaba en un hospital de la misma ciudad, aunque tenía que tomar el tren Shinbansen para dar con el paradero e ir a su trabajo. La pelinegra en menos de nada se pone una corbata roja con detalles morados ya que estudia en segundo año aunque le cuesta darse un nudo debido a lo pequeña que está y en menos de nada la enfermera le ayuda con su detalle.

La ojiazul le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero lo que atinó a la rubia fue a abrazar a su amada para empujarla contra la pared y besarla. Le sujeta los brazos con firmeza, pega su cuerpo al de ella buscando más cercanía, los labios de la rubia tocan los de su amiga con suavidad, dulzura y mucho cuidado. La pelinegra se deja y sin oponer resistencia, solo se limita a responder el beso con el ritmo que lo hacía su compañera, suspira de gozo al recibir esas muestras de amor.

La enfermera nota que tiene acceso usa su lengua para entrar en la boca cálida de la estudiante la cual respinga de sorpresa. El gesto se tornaba húmedo y profundo, la pelinegra no tiene otra que aferrarse al uniforme blanco de la rubia clavando sus uñas sobre su espalda fornida como nunca pero lisa y firme como la delicadeza de un cisne, su cuerpo tiembla de pasión y su piel se eriza cada segundo.

La rubia toma su tiempo para explorar la boca de su compañera con su lengua, nada queda descuidado. La fuerte sensación ataca a ambas al mismo tiempo, las lenguas se enredan mientras aprietan sus cuerpos. La enfermera cierra el abrazo hasta la espalda de su amada mientras intenta pegarla todavía más hacia ella hasta que la chica pálida suelta un gemido y un hondo suspiro.

Eso obliga a la pecosa a romper el contacto de sus ropas para tomar aire y como era de esperarse la pelinegra le propina un coscorrón en la cabeza haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de cuclillas mientras hacía un ligero puchero de tristeza mientras tenía un notable chichón en la cabeza, la pelinegra estaba ahora con la sola camiseta blanca de colegio, pero abierta y dejando mostrar su sostén verde que remarcaba sus pechos, el saco como la corbata estaban en el suelo.

Finalmente ambas están en la salida de su apartamento, en el pequeño recibidor dónde sacan de su cajón sus respectivos calzados para ponérselos, la rubia llevaba una chaqueta negra debido al fuerte frío a pesar de la época de primavera a lo cual la estudiante decide darle una bufanda blanca de rayas rojas enrollándola sobre el cuello de su amada pero ésta aprovecha para robarle un beso pero uno tierno y suave como un "Te veré luego".

Ambas chicas deciden salir a la calle con tal de separarse por cuenta propia mientras se despiden, mientras la calle era víctima de la lluvia de pétalos rosa que caían con el viento dando un hermoso ambiente a la urbe que seguía con su vida cotidiana. La pecosa caminaba lentamente distrayéndose por el hermoso ambiente rosa y violeta mientras sujeta un poco su bufanda, hace frío pero el calor de su corazón sigue perdurando por siempre.

Saca su móvil dando con una imagen de ella y la pelinegra, la rubia apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la pelinegra mientras ésta se sonrojaba levemente mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su amada con los de ella con un fondo blanco, es de su primer aniversario como pareja, ya van a los tres años.

Cada vez que ve a esa chica de ojos azules siente que cada día era de intensa felicidad, era más feliz que nunca, está bien que ella pudiera ser feliz, así las cosas deben ser como son, decide partir sonriendo hacia su trabajo donde demostraría todo su esmero allá mientras se lleva una parte de la tierra de los samuraís en su corazón bajo la hermosa lluvia rosa de Sakura.


End file.
